Sole Exception RE
by Roxai-Concord411
Summary: Our new and improved story! Now with 33% less cliches!


Jordan: After a very, very, very, very, very, VERY long time, we have finally managed to complete chapter one of our revision of Sole Exception. As for WHY we decided to do this…read the original (as long as it is still up) and you should find out why. (Feel free to mock it maliciously.)

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

In Which Introductions Are Preformed

…_Ugh…pain…drowning…no!_

_Wake up!_

His eyes snapped open. The blanket covering him fell off as he sat up. "What…" He quickly noticed that he was lying at the base of a tree.

"Glad to see you're up."

The boy turned to see a young girl—around fifteen or sixteen—tending to a campfire a few feet away. "I'm glad you woke up—I was getting worried."

The boy blinked. "…sorry…"

It was the girl's turn to blink. "Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong except nearly drown, and that wasn't even your fault."

Now he remembered: He had fallen off that cliff, with those thugs chasing after him, and he had landed in the water below—

He wildly shook his head. _No. Don't think about that._

He noticed that the girl was staring at him, puzzled. "Uh, it's nothing." He scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry for putting you through so much trouble."  
>"And <em>again <em>you apologize." The girl walked over and sat down in front of him, staring directly at him. "Listen. You. Did. Nothing. _Wrong. _There is no need for you to apologize, kid." She smiled. "A thank you is fine, though."  
>After a moment, the boy smiled sheepishly. "Oh, so—er, I mean, thanks. For, you know, saving me."<p>

"Eh, any time. You're lucky I was nearby, though." She headed back to the fire and checked the cookpot hanging over it. "Now, dinner's almost ready, so I hope you're hungry—"

"What?" The boy stood up. "That's awfully nice of you, but I don't think I need to inconvenience you an—"

Before he could finish, the girl had gripped his shoulder and forced him back down. "You. Stop now. You are not inconveniencing anyone, pal. You just had a near-death experience. I'm sure you need the pick-me-up, so accept the hospitality before I shove it down your throat." She said this all with a perfectly straight face.

The boy felt somewhat unnerved, but then he said, "A-alright…"

* * *

><p>As the two of them sat down to eat (The boy had absolutely refused to touch the meat, giving the girl an uncharacteristic glare when she suggested he have some), the boy looked over to her and asked, "I don't think I got your name, uh…"<br>"Kaitlin. Kaitlin Roslyn." She slurped up her noodles and said, "I'm from New York. And your name is?"  
>"Jaron Roxai."<br>"Interesting name," Kaitlin noted. Jaron shrugged. "It's what I call myself," he said.

"Uh huh. I don't suppose you could tell me what you were doing on that cliffside?" Jaron tensed.

"Um…there were these guys—"

"Those people with the weapons, right?"  
>Jaron's eyes widened. "How—"<p>

"After I got you out of the water, they spotted me and thought I was your accomplice or something."  
>Jaron nearly dropped the soup bowl. "What? Are you all right?"<br>Kaitlin snorted as she ate more noodles. "Yes, I'm fine. Those guys obviously thought I was some sissy damsel or something." She smirked. "They're probably back at home nursing those bruises." She took a drink from her canteen. "Either way, I don't think they'll be bothering you any time soon."  
>"Bruises? You didn't hurt them…<em>too <em>badly, did you?" Jaron realized something—"There were at least ten of them, how come you aren't hurt?"  
>Kaitlin clenched her fist. "I had a good teacher. You don't need to worry about them, though, I didn't bang them up too hard. It was kinda pathetic, though, they obviously haven't fought much before. If they hadn't made so many mistakes I probably wouldn't be so lucky." She reached into the pot for more soup. "Enough about that, though—how come they were after you, anyway?"<br>Jaron sighed and stared into his bowl forlornly. "I'm not sure. I wasin that town a few hours back…I was looking for a place to stay when some people were yelling at me. Something about being a thief, I think? But I didn't steal anything, I swear."  
>"Did you try telling them?" Kaitlin raised an eyebrow.<br>"Well, yeah, but the funny thing is, I don't think they listened to me."  
>"Imagine that." Kaitlin took his bowl and refilled it. "Maybe someone else stole something from someone in that town and they though you looked like them or something." She shrugged. "Well, either way, it's probably better if you don't go there any time soon." She noticed Jaron's depressed expression and quickly said, "Besides, that town isn't very good to begin with. I've heard the services there suck."<br>"That doesn't make me feel better…" Jaron lied down on his back, gazing up at the sky. "But thanks, anyway."  
>After a moment of awkward silence, Jaron looked up to her and asked, "So, what were you doing there, anyway? I mean, it was a pretty weird coincidence…"<br>"Oh, me? I was just passing through," Kaitlin said passively.  
>"And…?"<br>"Geeze, you make it sound like I'm hiding something."

"Oh, no, I—"

Kaitn cut him off, waving her hand airily. "Eh, don't worry about it."

There was a few more moments of silence, then Jaron asked, "So…um…don't suppose you could tell me a bit more about yourself?"  
>Kaitlin leaned against the tree, looking thoughtful. "Don't see why not…well, like I said, I'm from New York, specifically the Bronx, with my parents and older brother—who, by the way, is shorter than me, but don't tell him I told you that—and, well, my life was pretty normal for a while."<p>

"What's your brother's name?"  
>"Mac. Sometimes people call him Little Mac, cause of his height, but you should NEVER call him a midget. Only I can get away with that." She smirked. "Anyway, he's a pretty big boxing enthusiast. He's got dreams of making it to the World Circuit of the WVBA—that's the World Video Boxing Association—and last time I saw him he was on his way to get himself a boxing trainer."<br>"How's he doing now?"  
>Kaitlin went silent. After a moment, she said, "Not sure. Haven't heard from him in a while. I got a call from dad saying that he found himself a trainer—some guy names Doc something or other—but other than that, I haven't a clue."<br>It was clear from her tone of voice that she was uncomfortable with the current subject, so Jaron switched the topic. "So, uh, do you have any friends?"  
>Kaitlin sounded happy to change the subject. "Yeah, a couple. There's my uncle, David—he used to be a wrestler, but now he's picked up swordfighting, of all things. And there's also Flo—she works part-time at a diner near my house, though I know she works for some company, can't remember the name…" She turned to Jaron. "So, how about you? Where are you from?"<br>Jaron laid back down. "Tipa Village."  
>"Can't say I've heard of it."<br>"Hm. It's a really nice place. Everyone there is friendly, and the scenery's good. It's also near the beach. It's my favorite place in the world, basically."  
>"When was the last time you're been there?"<br>Jaron counted off his fingers. "…three, four years at least."  
>Kaitlin sat up. "What? You haven't been there for that long? What about your parents? Have you contacted them?"<p>

Jaron became deathly silent. Kaitlin was afraid that she had touched a nerve until he said, "I've sent letters. My friends back home are usually happy to hear from me when I read their replies. The old man's usually worried for me, but he knows I'm all right."  
>Kaitlin though of asking about his parents again, but judging from how silent he had gotten, it was probably best not to. "…So, what are you doing now?"<br>"Nothing much. Just wandering around."  
>"Wandering around?"<br>"Wandering around."

"All by yourself?"  
>Jaron shrugged. "Yeah."<br>"Doesn't it get lonely sometimes?"  
>Jaron nodded. Kaitlin thought for a moment, then stood up. "Well, that settles it. I'm sticking with you from now on."<br>Jaron jumped in surprise. "_Huh?"_

"You heard me, kiddo. I'm getting bored traveling by myself, and you obviously need some company too. 'Sides, what'll happen if you find yourself in trouble again and I'm not around to help?" She held out her hand to him. "So, what do you say? Friends?"  
>Jaron stared at the offered hand for a moment, then shook it. "…Friends."<p>

* * *

><p>Jordan: There was going to be a fight scene (Kaitlin wanted to spar with Jaron upon seeing his weapon) but then I realized it wouldn't fit. You'll get your violence next chapter, my pretties.<p> 


End file.
